Crystal Paladin
by moonrose221
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity has a second daughter. She is ignored in favor of Small Lady. She enrolls in Galaxy Garrison as a boy and befriends Katie 'Pidge' Holt. How will the journey of the Voltron Paladins change with Diantha in the Castle?


Crystal Paladin

 **An idea that popped into my head while reading Voltron Legendry Defender tv tropes pages. A 'what if' story. What if Neo Queen Serenity had two daughters? What if her youngest daughter was ignored by all but a few residents of the palace? What if this daughter ran away from Crystal Tokyo and joined Galaxy Garrison as a boy at the same time Katie aka Pidge did? What if the girls became best friends because they were both trying to find out the truth of the Kerberos Mission. What if this daughter was the one who was destined to become the new Sailor Moon and not Rini, but was skipped in favor of the pink haired princess? What if this daughter was the new avatar of the Light of Hope? What if this daughter had a power no one ever thought possible?**

Prolougue:

Princess Diantha Cassiopeia Kiara Moonview sighed as she walked down the streets of Crystal Tokyo. People loved and respected Rini because she was supposedly the heiress to the throne. But Rini refused to even let her try to touch the Silver Crystal's magic. Saying she didn't want her brat of a little sister to touch what was hers by birthright. Her parents ignored her presence and her only real friends were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Uranus taught her diplomacy and languages. Neptune taught her diction, decorum, and ettiquitte. Diantha had enough when people started calling her 'the Spare' since they believed she was nothing more than a spare heir in the event Rini died. Diantha fled to a spot her only real confidant lived. The Galra rebel called herself Krolia. She was seperated from her human husband Kyouya Kogane and their infant son Keith. She plopped onto the female Galra's lap and asked her, "Am I really just the Spare?" Krolia looked up from her knitting and said in a soft voice, "Now why in the name of the Cosmos would you think that Moon Sprite?" Diantha sighed as she started to sing.

Diantha: _I'm not part of the town_

 _Not born to be Queen_

 _Just somebody hopelessly inbetween_

 _She's the scholar, athlete, poet_

 _I'm the screw up don't I know it_

 _But then who could ever compare?_

 _Of course their gonna think I'm just the spare_

 _Well, I won't care_

 _So I'm the extra button on a coat_

 _In case another one comes loose_

 _But if I have to be a button_

 _Why can't I be a button that's of use (Oops)_

 _I may lack style and I may lack grace_

 _And once in a while I fall on my face_

 _But this little button deserves a place in the sky_

 _This button wants to fly_

 _Wait buttons can't fly that doesn't make any sense_

 _So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up_

 _Over somebody's old barn door_

 _And I'll be hanging there forever_

 _Just wishing the horse had one leg more_

At this point Diantha was dancing through Krolia's living room. As the Galra woman was looking at her surrogate daughter with amusement.

Diantha: _And maybe I can't be the perfect one_

 _And maybe I err on the side of fun_

 _But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere_

 _This horseshoe is more than just a spare_

 _Someday I'll find my thing_

 _A thing that's all my own_

 _That thing that makes me part of something_

 _Not just all alone_

 _If only all this feeling I have in my heart_

 _Could mean something to someone_

 _How I'd love to play that part_

 _So I'm just the second born daughter_

 _Who most of the kingdom ignores_

 _Like a button_

 _Like a horseshoe_

 _Like a girl who's bad at metaphors_

 _Maybe I don't have a magic touch_

 _And maybe I don't have a talent as such_

 _Just this heart with much too much to share_

 _So I'll never be the heir_

 _But I'm more than just the spare!_

Diantha tripped over Krolia's yarn basket getting yellow, green, red, blue, and black yarn all over her. "Oh sorry." Krolia chuckled, "It's quite alright kitten. Come, tell me about your idea to run." Krolia led the Princess into the kitchen where they shared some really good hot chocolate. Diantha said, "Uranus and Neptune are saying their sponsoring a boy named Damien Shields to attend Galaxy Garrison." Krolia guessed, "And your enrolling in Galaxy Garrison as Damien?" Diantha nodded. Krolia hugged Diantha as Uranus came to meet her along with Neptune. The two Outer senshi had made arrangements for 'Damien' to room with someone named 'Pidge Gunderson'. And in her three suitcases were boys clothes and strapless bras along with some spell books and journals that were spelled to have infinite pages. Neptune with Krolia's help, cut her long golden hair into a fashionable boy hair style. Diantha now known as Damien was being personally escorted to Galaxy Garrison by Amara.

(Galaxy Garrison)

Pidge Gunderson looked around the dorm they were assigned in confusion. Why did it have a private shower and two beds? Before 'he' could unpack Iverson entered the room with someone who looked like a boy. Iverson said, "Gunderson, this is Damien Shields. He's your roommate. Queen Amara and Queen Michelle are his sponsors. So get to know him. Behave or you will be out of Garrison." Pidge saluted and said, "Yes sir." Iverson left as 'Damien' said, "Well he's certainly a jackass. What crawled up his ass and died? Or did his job give him an inflated ego?" Pidge laughed actually sounding like a girl instead of the boy she was pretending to be. Pidge went silent as she said, "Please don't tell. I'll be kicked out for sure!" Damien employed the Silence Wall and said, "I won't tell your Commander Holt's daughter if you don't tell the truth about me." Pidge said, "Um okay. What do you mean?" 'Damien' said, "My real name isn't Damien Shields, it's an alias." She revealed her sigil and said, "My real name is Princess Diantha Cassiopeia Kiara Moonview of Crystal Tokyo." Pidge's eyes widened as she asked, "Why did you leave the capital?" Diantha replied, "The whole city looked down on me. Only three people ever were nice to me. Shop owners were tolerant of me only because I was the 'spare' Princess and of royal blood. Why did you join Garrison?" Pidge replied, "To find out the truth of the Kerberos mission. Iverson was hiding the truth." Diantha said, "Missions like that have to be approved by Sailor Pluto. She never cleared it. I should know. I heard her ranting about it before I ran away." Pidge's eyes hardened and said, "What do you say roomie, tag team Iverson?" Pidge held out her hand as Diantha grinned and shook Pidge's hand, "Here's to us revolutionizing Garrison."

Chapter 1: Voltron Returns! A Prophecy, Promise, and a Pet?:

Pidge Gunderson, Hunk Garrett, Lance McClain, and Damien Shields were flying what looked like a spaceship. Pidge attempted to make contact with the 'ship' but they got nothing. Hunk threw up and knocked Damien out of his seat. "Attention lunar vessel This is Galaxy Garrison Recue Craft 1 Victor 6 3 Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction. Against crew recomendations." However the spaceship was just a flight simulator. Iverson was chewing them out, when Damien said, "Sir I don't think your following proper protocall when dealing with a failed space flight simulation. As an instructor your supposed to be teaching and making sure all your students can understand." Iverson turned his ire towards the blonde and threatened to expel Damien. But the blonde smirked, "So you want to explain to a Warrior Queen your expelling me because I'm pointing out your not performing your job correctly?" Iverson paled but said, "Your dissmissed cadets. Just return to your barracks."

Once inside their shared room, Pidge looked at 'Damien' as the blonde put up the Silence Wall. Once the barrier was up the two girls broke out laughing. Pidge said, "Damn Dia, I didn't think you'd do that!" 'Dia' giggled, "Come on Pidge, have you ever known me to hold my tongue when it comes to Pendejos* like Iverson. You forget, I caught a teacher trying to rape a student. I've given the video to my SIC Rick. With instructions to give it to every major media outlet in the event we're ever tossed off of Earth for any reason." Pidge asked, "Why?" Dia replied, "I don't really know Pidge. It's a gut feeling I get. Something tells me we're going to be dealing with something even bigger. An ancient war that started during the Mystic Galaxy Era 10,000 years ago." Pidge asked, "You really think we'll do something like that Dia?" Dia replied, "I do Pidge. We need to make sure to have travel bags ready. For Hunk and Lance too. Good thing we have spare sets of clothes for us, them, and any extras we may pick up." Pidge nodded having taken to learning magic from her roommate with vigor. She loved the fact she was taught how to use and make a subspace pocket. She kept almost everything she owned in the pocket. With enough in their shared room to keep from arousing any suspicions. The pair of crossdressing girls packed up nearly everything before going to dinner.

After eating, they went up with Pidge's tech to get radio signals from space. They had their headphones on when Lance asked, "Come out here to rock out?" Pidge freaked but Dia smacked Lance. However the four saw a ship crash. Pidge and Dia shared a look while they gathered up everything.

While watching the video feed, the second Shiro mentions Voltron, Dia's eyes widen in shock. Lance was surprised, but an explosion happened just after Pidge fumed about the 'teachers' not asking about the rest of the crew. Which meant they were ignoring standard procedures. Dia inwardly thought, 'If I ever reveal my real identity, I'll fire Iverson and order a full revamp of the school.' Pidge cocked her head to the side as she caught her best friend's thoughts. The two bumped fists before joining the others in rescuing Shiro. Before the Guards could try to take Shiro back, Dia and Pidge snuck up behind them with a baseball bat and a metal bar. Clocking both of the guards upside the head, the group of six run outside. Keith says, "I gotta admit you two were great back there. Do you knock out guards often?" Dia replies, "Nope just idiots who try to get in my pants. Guys for many reasons that Pidge and I refuse to elaborate on." The guys including Shiro nod and they go off.

Upon finding the Blue Lion, Dia smiles, "The Defender of the Universe will rise again. Zarkon will fall this time." Everyone stared at her but Pidge had a look of understanding on her face. Lance asked, "Damien, what do you mean?" Dia sighed, "Ten thousand years ago, this lion and four others were created to defend the Universe. Zarkon the leader and King of the Galra Empire, was the leader of the first group of pilots called the Paladins of Voltron. Zarkon betrayed the rest of the Paladins as King Alfor hid the lions in different sectors of space. We just found the Blue Lion one of five parts of Voltron. And if the way her eyes are following you is any indication, I'm guessing she wants you to be her new pilot Lance." Lance asks baffled, "Me? Why me?" Dia says, "Because your primary magical allignment is water. We all have Quintessence in our bodies yes, but magic is there too. Your capable of adapting to different situations. And that also couples with your skill as a sniper." Pidge shook her head and said, "Dia you are an encyclopedia some days." Hunk asked, "Dia? I thought your name was Damien." Dia said, "Dia is just a nickname. It's the shorter version of my name in Lunarian. I do know Lunarian. I grew up in the capital after all." The others nod accepting it. Of course Pidge knew Dia would have to reveal her real name and gender soon. She might be able to pull of being a boy for a little while. But they both knew that their ruse wouldn't last forever at least with the others.

Upon arriving at the Castle of Lions, Dia spies the two cryo pods and sees the Altean Princess. When the pods open, Allura sees the group and asks/demands,"Who are all of you beings?" Dia looks at Pidge who gives her a hand motion signaling she can speak. Dia crosses her fist over her heart, bows her head, and says, "Hail and well met Princess Allura of Altea. I am Princess Diatramas Cassiopeia Kiara Moonview of the Moon Kingdom. Second born daughter of Neo Queen Serenity Moonview the 5th and Neo King Endymion the 19th of Crystal Tokyo. Younger sister to Princess Serenity Siatropas Andromeda Moonview commonly called Small Lady." This got everyone else but Pidge staring at the now revealed girl. Keith said to Dia shell shocked, "Your a Princess?!" Dia nodded saying, "I'd rather be out here than back on Earth. I only had three people in my corner before meeting all of you." Pidge hugged Dia and said, "People said she was only 'the spare heir' in the event something happened to Princess Rini. But Princess Rini had to create her own Crystal. Dia was never allowed into the treasure room to even look at the Silver Crystal let alone be tested by it. Her care as a baby was delagated to nannies and servants until Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune took over when she was six months old. They raised her and taught her all she ever needed to learn. Apparently, there's a rebel group among the Galra calling themselves the Blade of Marmora and her closest confidant and surrogate mother was and still is a member. Though she is stuck on Earth by order of Neo King Endymion. The woman's name is Krolia and she's the one Dia usually went to for motherly advice or for her own accomplishments instead of her parents. Since they spent too much time doting on Princess Rini." Lance said disgusted, "Damn, now that's low. My folks may have five kids, but at least they treat us all equally. Dia, it sounds like, had very few friends before Garrison." Dia said, "It's true what Lance said. Uranus, Neptune, and Krolia were my only real friends. Then I went to Garrison and met Pidge and now you guys. I sooner would call you guys my family than my actual one. I wouldn't be surprised, if I was the one meant to use the crystal. When my mother found out she would act like a loving, doting, and caring mom. Too little too late. She was never there for me when I needed her. Endymion made me quit a play because Rini wanted a role I got fair and square. My birthday is always glossed over for Rini's and our mom's. The only birthday parties I've ever had was when Amara and Michelle started taking me to see Krolia. Every year the three would put together a nice but small party for me and give me some nice gifts. Michelle would take them to my room for me and put them away so they weren't mistaken for Rini's things. The maids had done it before. The daughters of the Starlights like me more than Rini. But I'm not sure if I can call them my friends yet. It's strange hearing how different mom was when she was my age. She was so kind and very caring. She loved everyone all equally. No matter what their background was. Now days she's so distant and borderline mean to me. It's like she's freezing me out." Hunk hugged the Lunarian Princess and said, "Your part of our family Dia. We won't abandon you like they did." Dia sniffled having only Pidge as anything close to a sister. "Thank you."

Allura and her advisor Coran lead the group of six to recieve their armor as Paladins of Voltron. Dia can't help but look stunned as she says, "No wonder Krolia joked about when I tripped and got covered in yarn." Shiro asked, "What do you mean Dia?" Dia replied, "I tripped and fell into a basket of yarn in Krolia's front room. I was covered in green, yellow, blue, red, and black yarn. Krolia joked those colors were probably important to my future. Didn't think it was this way." Pidge snorted, "Wow. Krolia sounds amusing." Dia's armor was white and silver. She was also given a bayard that changed into a bow. Her arrows were made of her Quintessence which was silver in color. Pidge hip checks Dia and says, "Lookin' good." Dia gives Pidge a Look and says in an amused tone of voice, "Are you actually flirting with me? Since when did our dynamic change?" Pidge laughed and replied, "It didn't. I thought you needed a little bit of positive reinforcement." Dia laughed, "Thanks a lot Pidge. You always know how to cheer me up." Keith and Shiro watched the two with amusement on their faces. Lance shook his head with a smile on his face. Hunk stared in shock at the interactions of the two. Allura and Coran found their interactions sweet.

After seeing Voltron formed for the first time in ten thousand years, Dia smiles, "I believe we all have a common goal in our hearts. Defeating Zarkon and the Galra Empire." The others nod and agree.

Once settled into their rooms which were adjoining, Dia walks into Pidge's room wearing her pajamas, "Can I stay with you tonight Pidgey?" Pidge rolls her eyes at her friends nickname for her and says, "Sure thing Dia." The two curl up with each other and drift off to sleep.

(Time Gates)

Sailor Pluto aka Queen Trista of Pluto sighs. She had warned Neo Queen Serenity not to neglect her youngest. She watches Diantha as she joins up with the Paladins of Voltron. Which to the surprise of the Time Guardian, has a special relationship with the Green Paladin. However, when she sees a green/blue symbol glow on Pidge's forhead she feels like banging her head against the Gates of Time and Space. Of course the younger sister of Sailor Mercury would be Pidge's mother in this time. Amy's sister from back then Callista was seen as the lesser heiress even though Amy fought for her sister to have the chance to be tested for Planetary Powers. Of course the one who was destined to become Queen would attract the daughters of the scout's younger sisters. She knew where her niece was and intended to train her. The Outers were slyly training their nieces as well. Though Pluto knew the Inner Scouts' nieces would eventually find Diantha.

(Distortion Gates)

A dreamy eyed blonde in gold and silver smiles mysteriously as she looks further into the Gate. Unlike the Prime verse, Keith wouldn't leave for the Blade. Shiro wouldn't be taken by the Galra again. Keith would call Dia his sister in spirit. Krolia would explain why she didn't contact her son. Matt and Samuel would be found sooner. And Queen Serenity would give Rini a much needed dose of reality. Rini contrary to what her parents thought wasn't the rightful heir to the throne. Rini was only heiress because Luna claimed the first born would be heir. Serenity never found out about the compulsion spells or she would be much different. The blonde Distortion scout sighed and said, "It seems I have to start gathering the new Inners and having my trainees teach them." She looks into the Gate and learns Katie Holt aka Pidge Gunderson is the new Sailor Mercury. Rachel Hawthorn is the new Sailor Mars. Laureli Kingston is the new Sailor Jupiter. And Mirabelle Andrews is the new Sailor Venus. Of course she put in a call straight to Mau in order to arrange for feline advisors. One was a silver male called Gealach. The second was a light pink female named Mjesec. Their names meaning Moon in Irish and Croatian respectively.

(Next day Castle of Lions)

The group of Paladins finish their breakfast as the Space Mice run in squeaking about a cat. Dia looks at the cat in question and asks it, "Who sent you here Mauan?" The cat replied, "Sailor Miracles sent for me Princess. She made sure I was informed of the real truth." Dia asked in a confused tone, "What truth?" The silver cat sat down on the table and said, "You see Princess Diantha, Rini might be considered the heiress to the throne, but the Silver Crystal rejected her. It is waiting for you to tap your true potenital and awaken as the true heiress to the throne. Your court will be the daughters of little sisters of your mothers scouts." Pidge asked stunned, "The Queens of the planets had sisters? I never knew that." The silver feline said, "Indeed. Though not many remember. Luna, Neo Queen Serenity's advisor left compulsion spells on the Queen if only to have a puppet queen she could control. By playing the role of trusted advisor over the years, Luna could get the laws she wanted passed to happen. She was the one who started the change in your mother's personality once she hit eighteen." Dia sobbed into Pidge's shoulder hugging her best friend. The Green Paladin hugging her back. Allura asks politely, "Who are you if I may be so bold to inquire?" The silver cat chuckled to himself and said, "My name is Gealach. Princess Ditramas' advisor. I was chosen by Sailor Miracles. She is the Guardian of the Distortion Gate. And she saw the changes in this world, compared to the Prime verse. Without Dia, Lance would be an unrepentant flirt and he would fight all the time with Keith. But because they share a common goal to look out for Dia as surrogate brothers they get along to a degree. Pidge would be far more introverted. And Rini would have become an even worse brat before she got a huge metaphorical slap to the face." Gealach showed the group images from the Prime verse which made them all wince(I.e The tv Show) in sympathy for their universe. Pidge winced and said, "Ouch, our counterparts have even more problems than we do."

Dia looked down and said, "How the hell could Luna have been so gods be damned depraved?" Gealach replied, "I don't know Dia. But the good news is she expects Rini to be the heiress and not you. So when you claim your powers, your magic and Quintessence will break the spells on the broach." Hunk asked, "Hey Dia what does your first name mean?" Dia chuckled, "Diatramas is the Lunarian equivilant to Diantha which is my name. Diatromos is the same with Damien. So Iverson and everyone assumes my first name is Diatromos. But that I prefer the Earth variant of my name. Which is true, but not what they think it is." Pidge smiles and nudges her. Dia nudges Pidge back and before too long the two are rolling around on the floor laughing and tickling each other. Gealach laughs outright at the girls, "Okay you two enough playing around like kittens."


End file.
